


John Finds Justice

by ApricityFae



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (I was), BAMF John, Blood, Dark John, Fanvids, Gen, Grief, John is a Bit Not Good, Johnlock if you wear your goggles, M/M, Mourning, Post-Reichenbach, Revenge, Sherlock is dead, Trauma, Violence, dark!john, gun - Freeform, possible johnlock - Freeform, seriously dark I mean it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApricityFae/pseuds/ApricityFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Reichenbach, John finds himself trapped in a cycle of memories. Slowly he slips back into the state of loss and grief he was in before he met Sherlock, only this time there's nobody to pull him out of it. </p><p>But John has never been one to sit idly by and do nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Finds Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I RECOMMEND WATCHING IT IN FULLSCREEN!!!
> 
> Fair warning: this is not fluffy. It is not cute, it is not happy. Watching it will likely leave you feeling hollow in the way that only something fascinatingly terrible can. If this sounds like your cup of tea, welcome! :) 
> 
> This is my first thing I've posted to this site, and the first Sherlock thing I've created that I've made public. I have some other videos (lighter, less shadowy ones) that I hope to have up soon too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually using my tumblr now... Yikes. Here :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/apricityfae


End file.
